


helplessly lost

by ynjunwhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, But I regret nothing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, also mark realizes he loves jaemin at the end, bttm jaemin again haha, like rlly bad pls dont judge me haha, um markmin food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: mark and jaemin both know it's wrong, but that doesn't mean they're going to stop.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	helplessly lost

there's a silence, so heavy, in the room.

the dimly lit room, with those pristine white curtains closed and the door locked. with the windows shut tight and the walls soundproof. it's a pretty room, mark begrudgingly admits. it's jaemin's room, a big room that clearly shows how fucking _rich_ he is.

but it's not anger that mark feels when he thinks of pretty little jaemin, with his dark, glittering eyes and his tight little skirts and loose shirts. it's devotion, devotion that utterly _devours_ mark's soul, consuming the rage so simply that mark could almost believe it never existed in the first place.

mark almost jumps up from the bed when jaemin opens the door silently, holding a dainty finger up to his smirking lips and letting the door click shut behind him. he looks just as good as the first day mark met him. expressive eyes coyly looking at him through a fringe of long lashes. pretty lips pouting and cheeks flushed a pale pink. 

(there was a little pause before jaemin turned towards his father curiously, voice high and sweet.

"he's my brother now?"

the question sets off butterflies in mark's stomach, and jaemin smiles at him politely. a deceptive smile, mark finds out later. and mark looks at jaemin, bewildered, when he hums with a little smirk pulling at his lips. "come on new brother, let me introduce you to your new house.)

jaemin presses a soft kiss to mark's lips, sitting down on his lap. his skirt is tight, and it rides up his tighs when he finally settles down. and suddenly the want grows stronger, the need to feel and touch and kiss so impossible to resist. he swallows, hands placed hesitantly on jaemin's waist.

jaemin rolls his eyes. "honestly you'd think i'm a fucking glass vase or something." he eyes mark's arm disdainfully. "i take that back, you could probably break me in half if you wanted to."

jaemin grins at the frown on mark's face. his eyes twinkle, and suddenly mark _understands_ why everyone falls for na jaemin. it's not just his pretty face (although even _that_ is enough to get everyone drooling) but also the way he talks, the way he reels in his prey so smoothly, dangerously.

he speaks softly, tongue curling around every word ever so slightly. he turns the sentences into songs, a lullaby to help lower your guard. and he plays. he lets you spill your beart out to him, drawing you in with those pained eyes that look as if they've seen the stars. he drew in mark so, so easily. all with his pretty little legs and sharp attitude.

jaemin tilts his head downwards, hand trailing down to palm at mark's jeans. his whole being whispers into the silence, as it always does, with those pretty sinful lips parted ever so slightly. his eyelids are covered in gold, silver, metallic shades that make him look godly. unreal. a whole fantasy.

he presses his palm, harder than he should, into mark's crotch. "wanna fuck me big brother? wanna fuck me while our parents are downstairs, wanna put your cock in my slutty hole and imagine somebody finding out our dirty little secret?"

and mark can't breathe, can't think, with jaemin on his lap, voice gradually gaining volume as he palms mark through his jeans. because those eyes, those pretty fucking eyes wre staring at him with amusement. jaemin retracts his hand, and mark nearly _whines_ at the missing contact. jaemin's lips are pressed into a thin line and god mark _knows_ that what's coming next isn't good-

but it is. because jaemin's rolling his hips, grinding down on mark, soft lips parted as little breathy sounds leave him. and mark isn't any better, his brain wiped of any coherent thoughts as he thinks of nothing but _jaemin._ he kisses him with such force, his hands reaching up to cup jaemin's face.

there's a deep, little pause in which mark shakes his head, holding down jaemin's hips as he tries to think. his voice cracks when he tries to speak and he clears his throat. "i-i wanna fuck you." the words lay out there, and jaemin nods, sliding out of mark's grasp with a little grunt.

and times passes fast, jaemin ending up underneath him, too big shirt still hanging off his frame as mark kisses him feverishly. jaemin moans into his mouth, and mark swallows all those sounds with greed. it's not their first time, but mark doesn't think he'll ever tire of this, of having jaemin whining and writhing on the bed as mark fucks into his shallowly with his fingers.

it's a sight to behold, awe and lusting fire spreading warmth throughout mark's whole body. jaemin looks like a sinful angel, a faint glow sorrounding his body as he gasps out mark's name like a mantra. his hands are clutching the sheets tightly, and his face is turned away from mark. mark laughs lightly, amused.

"no little angel, i wanna see your pretty little face alright?"

it's not exactly a question, more like an order. and jaemin flushes but looks up at mark, stars in his eyes. a whole damn _galaxy._ he looks at mark like he's his saviour, and mark is left breathless. because jaemin looks so, so wrecked. so perfect in every way, so out of reach. jaemin is his god, and mark is more than happy to worship him.

"shhh," he croons at jaemin when he lets out a little cry. mark fucks him like he's breakable, just a little thing that could so easily become mark's weakness. he murmurs praises against jaemin's shoulder, cheeks flushed as he tries to silence the whines leaving jaemin's mouth.

he hisses at him when he lets out a drawn out cry, quick to slap his hand over jaemin's mouth. "shut up jaem. they're gonna _hear_ us." he glares at him, but it doesn't work like he wants it to when he's still fucking into his tight heat. jaemin stares at him for a few seconds, and mark watches as jaemin licks his lips, eyes blinking rapidly with the gold and silver still glinting in the dim room.

"then let them."

they don't bother to be quiet from then on. mark watching with awe as jaemin throws his head back, the curve of his waist being held down by mark. his back arches with pleasure and mark gets the sudden urge to _worship_ him. (it's weird, because mark has never ever gotten that urge before.)

"so so pretty jaemin. my pretty little brother, can't live with a dick filling you up can you?" he coos at him, watching the flush spread across jaemin's body. he smiles devishly and suddenly he's all pressed up against jaemin, mouth open with amazement as jaemin comes with a little cry.

he looks ethereal, alluring. he shudders, eyes closed and the metallic color still making him look so... untouchable. his body melts into the bed, shaking ever so slightly as mark continues to fuck him, chasing after the release.

it comes with a shock, because mark realizes something he doesn't want to face. it's a realization that steals his breath and fills him with dread and hope.

he loves jaemin.


End file.
